


Раз, ещё раз, вдруг

by Scarlet_Nibelung



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Nibelung/pseuds/Scarlet_Nibelung
Summary: Концовка мода "Portal Stories: Mel" ознаменовала начало сюжетной линии игры "Portal 2". Автор данного фанфика рассказывает о продолжении истории Мел и Вёрджила, начавшихся после знаменательных событий второй игры вселенной Portal.
Collections: Russian Fics





	Раз, ещё раз, вдруг

_Раз, ещё раз вдруг:_

_Ты теперь один мой друг…_

Ночь быстро опускалась на Мичиган, заталкивая солнце за глубь горизонта. Холодные щупальца мрака стелились по земле, обтекая мощные вековые стволы елей и девятым валом накидываясь на неверный огонёк наспех сложенного костерка. Скаутскую практику Мел часто прогуливала, пропадая где-то в районе спортзала.

Женщина попыталась поглубже забраться в комбинезон, натянуть на рыжую голову песчаный воротник. Тщетно. Непромокаемая ткань Aperture Science Innovators была столь нерастяжима, сколь не была теплоудерживающей. Норовя рухнуть в огонь, Мел практически нависла над небольшим костром. Еловые ветви едва горели, поднимая в воздух смрадный дым и плохо согревая сырую картошку, выкопанную со старого поля. Голос разума задавался вопросом, почему она не проросла за столько лет, но после дозы препаратов из теста крио-сна организму было уже всё равно на химическую продукцию лаборатории.

Новый взрыв сотряс гигантский комплекс. Мел откинулась назад, стараясь не рухнуть в костёр, и отползла к холодной громаде бетонной стены, внушающей уверенность в прочности укрытия. Сверху спускались тучи раскрошенной штукатурки, где-то сбоку как горная речка пробежали камушки. Щупальца ночи на миг отскочили от старой лаборатории, как рыбёшки от акулы, но вновь нахлынули, приминая огонёк костра к самой поверхности. Мел не пришла на помощь обречённому огню, пытаясь вжаться в стену.

Взрыв вновь повторился, и где-то в лесу протяжно завыл волк. Лес расстилался на десятки километров вокруг, двух дней не хватило, чтобы найти край. Развалины научного комплекса, с одной стороны, являлись единственным следом человеческой цивилизации, дарующей кров и пищу, а с другой…

Была _она_. То придыхание, которое делал Вёрджил (если эти модули вообще работают на кислороде, баков с бензином или аккумуляторов Мел не заметила) перед тем, как упомянуть о _ней_ … Кем или чем не была эта дамочка, бывшая спортсменка не собиралась приходить на вечеринку, которую кто-то устроил в глубине комплекса, для звукового аккомпанемента выбрав взрывы.

По той же причине женщина не исследовала другие наземные постройки, она уже была сыта по горло автоматическими турелями и лазерами. На картофельное поле наткнулась случайно, увидав издалека оленя и припустив за ним. Старая рана не позволяла бегать также быстро, как на Олимпийских играх, а возраст – быть настолько же выносливой.

Потугами и сдержанными ругательствами получилось вернуть костерок к жизни, Мел аккуратно, стараясь не повредить старый маникюр, выкопала одну из картофелин и ловко разрезала ножом, который потом вернула в голенище сапога, стараясь не зацепить мудрёный механизм поршней, смягчающих приземление. Редкое изобретение Aperture, не стремящееся её убить.

Таким образом её мысли вновь обратились к маленькому модулю, оставшемуся среди рельс и кислотных бассейнов внутри лаборатории. Это был родной дом Вёрджила, то, что отняли у неё.

Ещё один взрыв, сильнее предыдущих, тряхнул землю так, что картошка, блеснув непропечённым боком, выскользнула из рук и скрылась в бурьяне. Мел опять отскочила прочь от костра, под укрытие стены. Растрепавшиеся рыжие пряди выскочили из пучка, обрамив уставшее красивое лицо. Облизав покрытые истёршейся помадой пересохшие губы, женщина наклонилась, пытаясь заглянуть за вершину постройки. По стене поползли трещины, в некоторых местах белая штукатурка обнажила дешёвый бетон.

Борясь со страхом, она направилась к лесной гуще. Должно произойти нечто из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы вернутся сюда. Страх за маленький железный шарик был бессовестно подавлен, Вёрджил сам выбрал свою судьбу.

Под стволом старой ели было сухо и, улёгшись среди колких ветвей и выпирающих корней, Мел забылась сном.

***

Летний ветерок обдувал сильные ноги, поочерёдно встречающихся с покрытием беговой дорожки и толкающих молодое тело вперёд. Первые десять метров пронеслись как молния, вторая десятка – и того быстрее. Ветер свистел в ушах, Мел ясно видела финишную черту, поднявшуюся в ожидании руку с флажком и соперника.

Мел поднажала, пытаясь оторваться от противника, но тот тёмным ничто держался на том же расстоянии. Страх поражения заставил ноги бежать ещё быстрей, замелькавших как лопасти пропеллера, лица зрителей превратились в цветное месиво. Но ей будто приходилось прорываться сквозь толщу невидимой паутины, а ничто надвигалось, тёмной массой нависая над ней как…

Как тень. С облегчением Мел узнала собственную тень, ту самую, с которой была рождена на свет. На миг Мел забыла об Олимпийских играх, о многолетних тренировках, о серебряной медали и, подняв руку, поприветствовала её.

Тень отреагировала совсем не так, как нормальный и трезвый разум мог бы предполагать. Она склонилась и, встав на четыре конечности, побежала как собака. Краем глаза Мел заметила с другого боку ещё две тени, быстрее света догоняющих девушку. За спиной раздался лай своры.

СВОРА.

Тени закончили свою трансформацию, исчезли хвосты, увеличилось количество ног. Как сотни пауков, они обгоняли запыхавшуюся девушку и смыкались перед ней в тёмное нечто. Одно из щупалец метнулась вперёд, к ней, и, ещё не осознавая, Мел сбилась с шага и рухнула на землю.

Она не чувствовала левой ноги, была лишь пульсирующая стена огня, распространяющаяся от пятки до бедра. Липкие холодные щупальца медленно и неумолимо подползали, извиваясь в плавном и бездушном танце. С отчаянием Мел выплюнула поднявшуюся пыль и бессильно потянулась рукой к заветной финишной линии.

Новая тень нависла над ней, и, желая встретить смерть лицом к лицу, девушка нашла последние силы, чтобы перевернуться на спину.

– Эй, Мел, – янтарные глаза юноши приветливо улыбались. Бледные руки привычным движением поправили спортивную майку, раскрашенную в коричнево-оранжевый узор с логотипом Aperture на груди. Воспалённое сознание Мел родило это создание, оно же и дало ему имя.

Вёрджил протянул руку и помог подняться девушке. С замиранием сердца Мел перевела взгляд с лица, обрамлённого каштановыми волосами, на паучью тень. Её щупальца расползались в стороны, поглощая трибуны, немых зрителей, судью с флажком. Маленькие паучки разбегались, выдвигая из боков панели с пулемётами и глядя немигающим алым глазом на девушку. Темнота внутри тени материализовалась, выпуская наружу человекоподобную фигуру.

Ноги перестали болеть, вновь облачившись в Сапоги Прыгуна, зато исчезла юношеская лёгкость, уступив место ноющим суставам и кружащейся голове. Вёрджил тоже переоделся в одежду незнакомого Мел фасона, напоминающую форму техперсонала. Взяв её за руку, он медленно отходил от тёмной фигуры.

– Не бойся, есть у меня план…

А потом – калейдоскоп обрывочных воспоминаний. Вот она тушит пожары, вот – таскает турели. Голубые сервера и коричневая жижа. Хлопок портала и ускользающий кислород. Модуль радуги и картины обезумевшего художника…

Вдруг – они снова были здесь, и Вёрджил стоял рядом, нервно озираясь и пытаясь нащупать Мел рукой. Которая ускользала от него, падая в вязкую жидкость, забирающейся в самые лёгкие, а потом…

Лишь тьма.

Холодный люминесцентный свет осветил распластавшееся тело. Переломанные наушники съехали с взъерошенных каштановых волос, а вечноулыбающиеся губы свело судорогой. Мел не могла шагнуть, не могла крикнуть, лишь бессильно смотрела, как тьма СВОРА надвигается на Вёрджила.

Тьма расступилась, и фигура вышла на свет. Всесильная и могущественная, _она_ склонилась над распластавшимся телом, и, сверкнув жёлтыми глазами, тихонько рассмеялась.

***

От очередного взрыва тело подпрыгнуло, и старый корень самым бесцеремонным образом прервал сновидение. Пытаясь собраться с мыслями и ускользающими волосами, Мел устало взглянула на полную луну, одиноко освещавшую лесной пейзаж.

Возможно, виноваты химикаты, или прогрессировали мозговые опухоли, но Мел показалось, что луна подмигнула ей, ярко сверкнув искоркой на поверхности. Подземные строения в последний раз встряхнуло, и на Мичиган опустилась тишина. Лесные птицы испуганно попрятались по гнёздам, волки разбежались по кустам. Лишь потрескивал разметённый, но не погасший костерок.

Лишь где-то в глубине подземной лаборатории маленький шарик испуганно ехал по рельсе, пытаясь скрыться от всевидящих глаз камер.

Лишь где-то на поверхности скрипнул дверной механизм, впуская бывшую испытуемую обратно.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от Cloudy:  
> https://vk.com/cloudyornot  
> https://www.deviantart.com/cloudyornot


End file.
